Heaven Love
by Ryosaku90
Summary: After losing Ryoma, Sakuno had loss way. Who will help her?


Why? Why did you suddenly left me? In this world with nothing only your children? Why?

I'm I not your soulmate? I know I'm clumsy, stupid, and I stutter a lot, but why? Why did you leave me. Why did you leave me? You know that I need you, why did you leave me?

Ryoma-kun can you see me? I'm here next to you with your children. Sayuri, Ryoko, Ryota, and Shizuka. Can you see us? Can you hear my cry. Why did you leave? Why?

Sakuno Ryuzaki now Echizen was crying along with her children. They were sitting next to Ryoma Echizen's grave. It's been a week since Ryoma had gone. He had gone up to the sky. Sakuno and Ryoma had been married for 4 years since the day they graduated.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sakuno and Ryoma were walking along with their 4 children. They were going to the supermarket to buy some food for Sayuri's party at school next Friday. They were on their way back, they had just crossed the street when a drink driver driven by. The car was speeding, it was about to run over Shizuka who is 7 years old, but Ryoma ran over and push him out of the way. It concluded with Ryoma getting run over by the car. Sakuno quickly run over to his side. Ryoma was in a critical state. The driver crashed into a wall and immediately died. Sakuno with shaking hand called for an ambulance. **_

_**As they arrived at the hospital, Sakuno called the former regulars, her grandmother, and Tomoka and her husband Horio. **_

_**They arrived just in time when the doctor came out of the emergency room. **_

_**"Doctor, is he alright?" Sakuno asked, she was afraid of the answer.**_

_**"I suggest you all go and see him." The doctor said. They all did as the doctor told them. The doctor lead them all to a room in the hospital. Sakuno slowly open the door and went inside. **_

_**Ryoma was on the bed having and oxygen mask around his face. His head was bandage, his feet was also bandage. Sakuno and the others along with her children went to Ryoma's side.**_

_**"R-Ryoma? C-can you hear me?" Sakuno said. She waited, all they can hear was the beeping of Ryoma's heart monitor. Ryoma then open his eyes a little. He slowly pull up a hand toward Sakuno and she gently took hold of it. Tears were forming in both of their eyes.**_

_**"S-so...rry S-Sa..ku...no," Ryoma whispered. His voice was so weak that it was like a sharp knife had just pierced through Sakuno's heart.**_

_**"R-Ryoma, y-you have to stay strong, you c-can't d-die! I w-won't let you." Sakuno cried holding Ryoma's hand. "If y-you do w-what will h-happen to m-me and the k-kids?"**_

_**"E-everyt-thing i-is go...ing t-to be al...r-right," Ryoma smiled. "I-I'm not g-go...ing t-to leave y-you." Ryoma then closed his eyes and the heart monitor have a loud beep. Sakuno looked at the heart monitor, there was a straight line, she immediately knew, that Ryoma is not breathing.**_

_**"R-Ryoma? Ryoma! No y-you can't y-you can leave us!" Sakuno cried. She was now hugging his dead body.**_

_**"Doctor, what is Ryoma's state?" The coach asked. She was outside along with the doctor.**_

_**"About that, you said that a car crash to him, right?" The doctor said.**_

_**"Yes, Sakuno said that." **_

_**"Apparently, the car hit him roughly, he broked 4 ribs and broken his left hand. I think when hitting the floor he hit his heart and his head. We did everything, his body refused the treatment that we gave him. We're very sorry." The doctor said. The doctor then left, while the coach went into Ryoma's room only to find everyone crying.**_

_**"Coach, h-he's gone." Momo filled in on what his coach had missed.**_

_**On his funeral, everyone was there even the people that he face during tournament. Sakuno was sitting with the children. She, along with her children was crying. Sakuno couldn't take it, the love of her life, who she had married for only 4 years is now gone. **_

_**After the funeral Sakuno suggest that the children go and live with Tomoka for a few days. She wants some times alone. The children went and stay with their Aunt Tomoka and Uncle Satoshi. Sakuno went into her home, it was empty. She drop down and started to cry again. On the third day, her grandmother, along with the former regulars came to see how she was doing. They knock on the door, but no one answer. Her grandmother turn on the doorknob, it was unlock. They all went inside, it was quiet and empty. They all then proceeded upstairs to Sakuno and Ryoma's room. They all went inside only to find Sakuno there sitting in the corner with Ryoma's picture. She was hugging it. She was like a person without a soul. **_

_**Her grandmother went up to her and asked,"Sakuno, where are the kids?" **_

_**"O-over at Tomo-chan," whispered Sakuno. Her grandmother looked at her worriedly, the regulars all had tears in their eyes except for Tezuka and Kaidou, they just looked at her sadly. Soon her grandmother got angry. "Get up Sakuno, and get dress, we're going to pick up your children."**_

_**"Don't want to," said Sakuno.**_

_**"Stop that, Ryoma wouldn't want you to be like this!" Her grandmother said.**_

_**"I know that Ryoma wouldn't want me to be like this, but what can I do, he left me!" Sakuno cried.**_

_**"Then why don't you go and tell him that." Momo suggested.**_

_**"H-how can I h-he's not here anymore." Sakuno cried.**_

_**"Saku-chan, even though he left you, he left you with some wonderful gifts, his love and his children. Stand up and wipe your tears, he wouldn't be able to pass on with you like that." Fuji said bending down next to his coach.**_

_**"Y-yes, he did, our children, h-he left me with our children." Sakuno said standing up.**_

_**"Yes, your children symbolizes his love for you and you should live for them and for him," said Tezuka.**_

_**"I-I want to see them." Sakuno said.**_

_**"I'll call Horio to send them here." Oishi said.**_

_**"You have to take care of yourself. Nya." Eiji said.**_

_**"Even though he is gone he is still watching over you, fssshhhhhh." Kaidou said.**_

_**"He know that you will live for them, he know that you will support them, he trust you." Taka said.**_

_**"They'll be here shortly." Oishi said coming back.**_

_**"A-arigatou, minna." Sakuno said.**_

_**"We all miss him too," Inui said. He was in no mood to gather any data, because of how everyone is.**_

_**"Kaa-san! Where back!" shouted the children.**_

_**"C-come here." Sakuno stretch out her hand. Her children came over and hugged their mother.**_

_**"Kaa-san, even though tou-san is gone, you still have us, so please don't cry anymore," said 10 years old Sayuri, the oldest.**_

_**"We'll protect you in tou-san's place," said 9 years old Ryota.**_

_**"We promise, we'll be good so you don't have to cry anymore." Ryoko who is 8 years old said.**_

_**"Please don't cry anymore." Shizuka said.**_

_**"I won't anym-more, as long as you all are here." Sakuno said.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

That takes us to this time. Yes, it's been a week since he died. Sakuno and the kids, went to visit him. Sakuno and the kids could take it and they started crying over their lost, but up in the sky Ryoma Echizen was watching them every single time. He had begged god to let him be alive again, but god had refused saying that it was his time and that if he want to be alive again, then he can, but he had to be reborn.

"I'll wait." Ryoma said.

"Huh?" God was confused. God know that he can only create, he cannot controll their feelings and mind.

"I'll wait for her to come, so we can be together again." Ryoma said.

"As you wish." God said.

It's been 29 years since then. Since her beloved husband died. Sakuno had not remarried, for her one is enough, she had been living with her daughter Shizuka who had married to Momoshiro and An's son, Daichi Momoshiro and had 3 kids. Her children are named Sakura Momoshiro, Satsuki Momoshiro, and Dan Momoshiro. Her oldest daughter Sayuri hasn't married yet, she said that she still need to study to become a doctor. Sakuno understand her daughter's feeling. She know that her daughter want to save people, so that people doesn't have to suffered like she did when Ryoma died, but she is dating her best friend Kyo Yamamoto and they both are thinking to get married after they have their doctor's degree in 2 years.

Ryota had married to Eiji and his wife Kyoto's daughter, Kizuna Eiji and is following his father's footstep to become the number one tennis player, they both had 2 children. Twins a boy and a girl named Rika Eiji and Kana Eiji. His sister Ryoko had married into the Tezuka family, her husband Kikoto Tezuka. She had already started pursuing her dream to be just like her mother. She had only one child named Hayate Tezuka.

After Sakuno recovered from Ryoma's death, she pursued on being a singer. She had become world wide famous. Many men had come and asked her out, but she rejected them all saying that she already have someone. The truth is she has none, she only have her children. Becoming world famous, Sakuno suddenly retired at the age of 30, not because she was getting old it's because she is having problem with her body. Checking the doctor it seems that she have a heart disease. The doctor think that it's because of depression.

Sakuno had asked why now, but she already knew the answer. Her will of protecting her children and living with them had made her strong. Living for both her lost husband and for her family had made her fearless. She isn't afraid of death, now that she knew her children had someone, their own family. Sakuno hope to live until her oldest daughter's get married. She wants to be there for her. Sakuno's is growing weaker by the year. On the day Sayuri gets married Sakuno was present there with the help of Shizuka and Tomoka, who is now pregnant with her 7th child.

A month after Sayuki's marriage, Sakuno lay in the hosptial. Sayuki became her mother's doctor. Sakuno's heart was beating slowly, until the next day at 2:32 a.m, her heart stop beating.

On her funeral everyone was there just like on Ryoma's. Crying, not because of saddness, because now Sakuno Echizen is now up in heaven watching over them just like how Ryoma Echizen had watch over them all.

"You're late." Ryoma said taking Sakuno' hand into the light. Both of them look just like the day they were married.

"S-sorry for keeping you wait." Sakuno said. She was so happy to see her beloved one.

"Let's go." Ryoma said.

"Where to?" Sakuno asked.

"Our new life, where we'll live for eternity." Ryoma said.

"You're not leaving again, right?" Sakuno asked.

"Never." Ryoma said. "God we're ready to go back, and be alive again."

"Alright, here." God had given them a mark on their hand. "This is a symbol where both of you will be able to find each other. You both will lose your memory, but I hope this mark will make you both remember your past life."

"Thanks." Ryoma said.

"Yes, arigatou." Sakuno said with a smile.

"Let's go." Ryoma took Sakuno's hand and they went back down to earth.

"Hai."

And so Ryoma was borned again to none other than his own son, Ryota. Ryota had a feeling that he should name his new born after his deceased father Ryoma.

On the other hand, Sakuno's long lost Uncle Hiyato gave birth to her, and also named her after her deceased niece, Sakuno. The both of them, Ryoma and Sakuno met at Seigaku again. They bumped into each other, on the tennis courts. Ryoma hitted the ball to the wall and nearly hitted Sakuno. Her papers fly everywhere.

"Gomen." Ryoma said. Picking up a paper that was near his feet.

"Ah, D-daijoubu." Sakuno said. She was picking up her scatter papers.

"Here." Ryoma handed her the papers that he picked up.

"A-arigatou, ah." Sakuno took the papers from him, but noticed a mark on his hand.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"T-that mark on your h-hand," said Sakuno.

"Birthmark." Came Ryoma's replied.

"Um, I-I have the same m-mark too," said Sakuno showing him her mark.

"Hn." Then everything came to them. They both looked at each other.

"R-Ryoma?"

"Sakuno."

"Ahahahaha." Ryoma laughed. (Ryoma is going to be so OC right right here on. A little on Sakuno's part too.)

"W-what so funny?" asked Sakuno.

"Out of all the person I'm born to, it got to be my own son from my last life." Ryoma laughed.

"What?" Sakuno asked, "Ryota is your father now?"

"Hn."

"It is kinda funny." Sakuno said. "But why own uncle is my father now."

"Funny, Echizen and Ryuzaki again huh." Ryoma said.

"Hai." Sakuno giggled. "I missed you."

"Me too." Ryoma said and he hugged Sakuno.

"Guess we're back to the place where it all begin." Sakuno said.

"Yeah."

**The end...**

**A/N: **

**I'm just writing this so that you all have something to read before I can update any of my other stories. I still don't know when I'm going to update. I'm still working on them. So minna-san, please be patient.**

**Here Ryoma and Sakuno are a little OCC. I tried really hard not to make them really OCC, but I guess I can't really do it. So I'm just going on with my pace just like the other stories that I have made.**

**Oh, and Please, please, please, please Review. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, please, I need feedback and opinion about this story. And please read and review my others stories also. Onegai Review and Review.**


End file.
